Rumsshi
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) Age 780 (erased from existence) |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Gowasu (life linked) Cus (attendant/teacher) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Team Universe 10 (subordinates) }} was the God of Destruction of Universe 10. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Cus. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Rumsshi is a thin and pink skinned humanoid elephant with wide ears, sharp blue sclera eyes and a pair of short tusks. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty just like the other Gods of Destruction, complete with a black and orange collar with white lining on both edges and a triangular symbol on it. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings. Personality A relatively lazy god that likes to be praised, he doesn't like to destroy planets because he finds it too much of a pain. Like most of the other Gods of Destruction thus far, Rumsshi has taken an immediate disliking towards Goku because of the consequences of the Tournament of Power, as well as the Saiyan's casual attitude towards Zen-Oh, which Rumsshi perceives as disrespectful. Apparently, he doesn't realize that this same "disrespectful Saiyan" also helped indirectly save him from death at the hands of Zamasu when the latter was about to murder Gowasu. Although, that could be attributed to the fact that Gowasu probably did not tell him. He also believes that strength is the key to winning the Tournament of Power, as he told Gowasu to think with his body instead of his brain, and also recruited members who rely too much on brute strength. While interacting with Gowasu and Cus, despite his ego and approval of Murichim's overly-enthusiastic nature, Rumsshi is also shown to be capable of being mature and serious, as he acknowledged Gowasu's overthinking as his main flaw, although he is not so to the same extent as Gowasu. He displays some similarities with Pell in that he sees muscle and flesh as a way to win a fight, though, in his case, he recommends the use of the body only when the mind fails. He also does not seem to have any problems with Cus' lighthearted attitude. Similarly to Belmod and Khai, he seems to be on good terms with his fellow god. In the manga, however, Rumsshi's relationship with his Kai appears to be somewhat strained from recent events. Rumsshi shows frustration upon finding out the danger Zamasu put the universe in, the attempt on his counterparts life and who had to solve it. When frustrated, he is not above threatening the life of his Kai, even though the two are life linked. Like most of the gods of destruction, Rumsshi has a very low tolerance towards the failure of his subordinates as when Lilibeu was ejected from the arena, he was very angry that she was not thinking about using her wings. He also seen comically hitting Jium and Jirasen upside their heads when they were both knocked out of bounds. Rummshi in the end had accepted his fate and closed his eyes after all members of Team Universe 10 lost and were erased from existence. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time, Rumsshi participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zen-Oh. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zen-Oh down, who was furious. Since then, Rumsshi and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Rumsshi died offscreen when Gowasu was killed by Zamasu, who later became Goku Black. However, his death was undone when Zamasu was destroyed by Beerus after the rogue Shinjin's actions had been exposed to Gowasu by Goku, Shin, Beerus and Whis. Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Rumsshi, Cus, and Gowasu attended the Zen Exhibition Match. Rumsshi stayed silent as the contestants fought and the Gods sharing a dislike on Universe 7 contestant, Goku, due to him endangering the universes. In the end, Rumsshi, his attendant, and Gowasu left without saying a word. In the manga, Rummshi was scolding Gowasu over the situation that Zamasu caused, and the fact that they had to rely on his most hated God of Destruction, Beerus, to resolve it. He and Gowasu are terrified when the Grand Priest calls, with Rummshi threatening to kill Gowasu if the summons was to punish them for what Zamasu was planning. When Champa called the other Gods of Destruction whose universes were participating in the Tournament of Power, Rumsshi strongly found Goku's actions with Zen-Oh distasteful. Rumsshi gathered all ten warriors, from his universe, stating that Gowasu used his head rather than flesh. After all their fighters were eliminated, Rumsshi and Gowasu quietly accepted their fates, as Universe 10 is erased. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Rumsshi is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Cus. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Rumsshi possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link''' - Rumsshi and Gowasu's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Rumsshi and Gowasu represent. *'High Voice Volume' - Rummshi possess the highest voice volume. **'War Cry' - Rumsshi's signature attack. He roars leaving anyone who listened the roar unable to move. He then trample them. Voice actors *'Japanese: Yasuhiko Kawazu' *'English:' TBA Battles *Rumsshi vs. Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mosco vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) Trivia *Rumsshi's name seems to come from "rum", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Rumsshi was designed by Toyotarō. *Rumsshi bears some resemblance to the deity Ganesha, this has caused a controversy with some news outlets reporting this "inappropriate" usage of the deity, and asking for Rumsshi to be removed, despite the fact that there is no confirmation that Rumsshi is actually based on Ganesha. *The fact Rumsshi is a pink-colored elephant seems to come from the hallucination of " " associated with alcohol intoxication, supported by the fact he is named after an alcoholic beverage. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Rumoosh Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Erased Characters